


The Nightmares That Bring You Here

by Introverted_Mess



Series: analogical oneshots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, It's a fucking mess, Logan Angst, M/M, Nightmares, but so am I, deceit threatens logan in a dream, it's a mess, it's...kinda a mess, like i said, logan kinda tops, roman kinda-sorta walks in on them making out, threats?, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introverted_Mess/pseuds/Introverted_Mess
Summary: Logan comes to Virgil after a nightmare and....things get heated.





	The Nightmares That Bring You Here

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2.5 hours from 12-2:30am one night when I couldn't sleep, so have fun with that.

“Virgil?”

Virgil looked up at the sudden quiet, shaky, almost fragile voice that seemed to envelop his room. Logan was standing there, pale, no glasses in sight, fear illuminating his eyes. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides, clearly, he was trying to keep them from shaking.

“L?” Virgil got up and walked over to him, placing his hands on Logan’s shoulders. “What’s wrong?”

Logan looked into Virgil’s deep brown eyes and found himself abandoning all his rules about emotion. He let the tears come and suddenly his breathing was hard to control, sobs bubbling up from a place he had no idea existed.

Virgil wrapped his arms around Logan, allowing him to cry into his shoulder. His fingers brushed through the hair at the nape of Logan’s neck, his other hand rubbing his back affectionately. Logan clutched at the back of Virgil’s hoodie, as if he were to disappear the moment he let go.

Neither side moved from this position for several minutes, even after Logan stopped crying; his breaths reduced from gasping sobs to shaky cries. Then, slowly, Virgil released him and guided Logan to the bed, sitting them both down on the edge. Virgil gently brought his hand up to Logan’s cheek and wiped away a stray tear, his fingers lingered there for a second before falling back to the bed spread.

“Logan,” his voice soft and gentle, “you don’t need to tell me anything you don’t want to. You are always welcome to leave, if you’re uncomfortable,” Virgil waited, Logan stayed. “Do you want to tell me what’s going on?”

Logan took another shaky breath and looked down at his hands before looking into Virgil’s calming eyes, “Y-yes, that would be quite satisfactory,” he paused and looked back down, feeling his cheeks reddening, seeming to realize that he was without his glasses. Virgil noticed and smiled warmly, he summoned the iconic black frames and handed them to Logan who gratefully returned them to his face.

“I am noticing now that it was a very childish thing that put me in this state.”

Virgil chuckled, “It’s okay Lo, I won’t make fun of you, I promise.”

Logan still hesitated, “I had what is known as a nightmare.”

Virgil cocked his head, slightly confused, what was so bad that it made the epitome of _logic_ terrified?

“It’s difficult to bring to words what I saw exactly, it’s already starting to fade from my memory,” Logan glanced at Virgil who nodded encouragingly. “I was in a place of seemingly nothingness, it was black all around me. I walked forward, to maybe find a wall, but nothing ever came to surface, it was just never ending black. I tried to yell for someone, to see if I was alone but I found that I couldn’t speak. Virgil, I couldn’t speak,” tears ran down Logans face again, his fists started to shake as he stared at his lap. Virgil grabbed his hand and rubbed soothing circles into his knuckle with his thumb.

“That’s awful Logan, I can’t imagine not being able to hear your voice,” Logan’s lips twitched upwards at the borderline-flirtation.

“There was this presence behind me. It started to whisper _things_ into my ears. Of course, I immediately recognized the voice, it was Deceit’s. He was whispering things about me that I’ve never told anyone: my insecurities, my fears, things I hate about myself. And then he started to change into you and Patton and Roman, saying all sorts of awful things. The last thing he said was terrifying, Virgil, he said, ‘In the end, I will always defeat you and everyone you care for. I will end the others in front of you, painfully, slowly. Then I will end you.’ I woke up after that, sweaty and scared; and so, I came here, and you know the rest.”

Virgil stared back at him, his thumb stilling as Logan finished, “Logan, you _dreamed_ that? That’s horrible. Are you okay?”

Logan smiled and glanced down at their joined hands then looking up to meet Virgil’s worried eyes, “I can assure you, Virgil, I am perfectly calm now, mostly thanks to your rather affective calming methods.”

Virgil blushed lightly and let his gaze fall to a loose thread in the comforter of the bed, a comfortable silence settled between the two.

Logan studied Virgil’s face, the way his lips twitched into a smirk as he shared an inside joke with himself, the way his eyes seemed to be looking into another world, the way his bangs just barely covered his left eye, the way his cheeks were still dusted with the pink blush that was result of the earlier compliment. He was beautiful. One of the most beautiful people Logan had ever seen. And God how he wanted to kiss those lips.

“Virgil can I kiss you?” He blurted without meaning to, he felt his face heat up as Virgil looked up at him, startled by the sudden question, face flaming red. Logan jerked his hand out of Virgils and felt dread creeping up his throat, “I mean- I- sorry, I didn’t mean to say that, I just- you’re so attractive and I-” Virgil cut him off with a soft kiss. Logan melted into the emo’s lips and eagerly kissed him back.

“You’re cute when you’re flustered,” Virgil smirked at him.

Logan leaned back in for another kiss, raising his hand to cup Virgil’s face. Virgil ran his hand through Logan’s hair, deepening the kiss, an arm wrapped around Virgil’s waist and suddenly he was on Logan’s lap, pressed agains his chest. He started fiddling with Logan’s tie, trying to get it off.

“Virgil,” Logan gasped in between kisses as he took off Virgil’s hoodie.

Virgil hummed and started unbuttoning Logan’s shirt. Logan pulled back and Virgil took the opportunity to start kissing his neck.

“It’s rather uncustomary to consummate directly after the fist kiss,” he whimpered as Virgil started to nibble on the crook of his shoulder.

Virgil counted to pepper kisses down to his now bare chest, “Don’t care, I want you Lo,” he looked up to meet Logan’s eyes, “I will stop if you’re not comfortable with this though, all you have to do is tell me.”

Logan kissed him roughly, pinning him onto the bed. He slid off Virgil’s shirt and started to give him the same treatment Virgil gave to Logan, “I need you Virgil.” Virgil gasped in pleasure as Logan began to leave his mark on his neck.

“Logan,” he reached for Logan’s pants and unbuttoned them before stripping him to his boxers.

The door opened— not that either side noticed— revealing Roman with his sword unsheathed, “Virgil! I heard sounds of agony are you al- Odin’s beard!” Logan and Virgil broke apart and looked at Roman. His face was bright red and his jaw was slack.

“Roman,” Virgil chuckled awkwardly, and Logan slid off of Virgil onto the other side of the bed, both sides were beet red. “I, uh, I can explain.”

“Please don’t, spare me the details. Just try to keep it down please,” Roman glanced at Virgil’s bedside table, “and, um, be _safe_.” He walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him, and scurried off to Patton’s room.

“Patton!” He hissed, trying to wake the pastel side.

“Ro? What is it?”

Roman grinned, excitement bubbling through his entire being, “Logan and Virgil are finally together!” He whisper shouted, as to not alert Logan and Virgil of his conversation.

Patton squealed in excitement, “I am so happy for them! They deserve love and support from a significant other!”

Roman grinned wider, “We can plan their wedding without it being weird now! Like that sentence structure, I did not intend in it sounding so _strange._ ”

Patton laughed and glanced at the clock, turning on dad mode, “It’s late Princey, we should sleep.”

Roman hesitated, “the script…”

“Work on it tomorrow, now go,” he gestured towards the door and Roman slouched out pausing to stretch and yawn.

“Alright pop-star, I’ll sleep for a few hours, I do need to work tomorrow though.”

Patton nodded before turning off his lamp and burrowing back in his covers, “I wonder when they’ll make it official.”

* * *

Logan fell back into the bed, covered in sweat and panting, he wrapped his arm around Virgil who was more or less in the same condition. Clothes were strewn all across the room and Virgil couldn’t help but laugh, “I never took you to be a top Lo.”

Logan grinned, “There are lots of things about me that you don’t know about.”

Virgil placed his hand on Logan’s chest and traced meaningless patterns into his flesh, “I love you, Logan.”

Logan looked at him and kissed his ear lightly, “I love you too, Virgil.”


End file.
